Magic
by ununokt
Summary: Mac has a though case, and there's only one person that can help him. With my OC Louise Taylor.


It was raining. Heavily. Despite rain he decided to walk home instead of taking a cab. It was so close, too close. That case had been hard. He didn't want to come home in this state of mind. He could't focus on anything other than a dead body of their latest victim - a teenage girl. Her name had been Rosaline, she had had her life, her dreams, her friends, her plans. And one day she hand't made it home. She had been missing for two days. But today, she had had been found. Or rather, what used to be her body.

But it was they way she had been kidnapped and mudered. She hadn't done anything wrongly. She had been using main streets, going directly from school to home. But it hadn't helped.

This way, lost in his thoughts, he reached home. When he opened the door to his flat, he smelled a freshly-cooked dinner and heard music playing behind a closed door leading to his daughter's room. He saw the note left by Stella, who had left for her shift in lab a few hours later. It said that the dinner was ready and he needed to heat it, and that she and Louisa had already eaten. He read it, but didn't heat the meal. Insted, he went down the corridor to the door separating playing music from the rest of the flat. He gently knocked and, after getting a permission, entered a small, purple - painted room.

"O, dad, I didn't hear you coming." a brown haired girl said with a warm smile.  
"Hi, sweetheart. I though that we could eat together" Mac smiled in return, but already knowing the answer.  
"Well, I have already ate, but I'll join you in the kitchen as soon as I'm finished." she responded much to he father's suprise. It wasn't often when she agreeded to do anything with him.  
"I'll heat my food then. You want anything?"  
"I could drink some tea."  
"One tea then. Ok" he said and left the room.  
"Daaaad! Harry Potter doesn't exist! Doors do close on their own! You have to help them!" she shouted beind him and he came back to close the door. It was their routine - he would forget to close the door and she would shout behind him reminding to do so.

He heated the dinner and thought about his little girl. Actually, she wasn't little anymore. Louise Claire Taylor was sixteen. The older she was, the more problems he had with understanding her. Fortunately, she wasn't one of those rebel teenagers. She was hard-working and loved learning. When she had been younger she had used to spend most of her free time in the lab. That was a reason the didn't have problems with chemistry. But, unlike her parents, she was an artist. Not that he complained. Being an artist was much safer than being a cop.

"Dad! Earth to dad! You're burning your food." Louise yelled while waiving her hand in front of his eyes.  
"Oh, sorry. I was thinking" he replied and took the pot from the cook.  
"That's great! I've got a thinking daddy! Wooho!" she said and rolled her eyes.  
"That wasn't necessary."  
"I know, sorry."  
"Don't be. It's just..."  
"A hard case. I know, dad, I'm sorry. You can tell me the story, you know, I'm not six anymore. I know that you're not a Spider-Man and that "bad guys" are worse than you want me to know."  
"I'll tell you. One day. You have no idea how happy you make me. Come here." he said and hugged her. Sometimes he needed her support, although she didn't know about it, and probably never would.  
"You're right, you're not six anymore. But for me you'll always be little" he murmured into her hair.  
"I know, just it would be nice if you sometimes remembered about that." she answered with soft voice that was so similar to her mother's.

A few hours later someone else entered the flat. She quietly walked into the living room and saw her daughter sleeping on the couch with her head resting on her sleeping father's arm. She switched off the TV and gently covered them with a blanket. She knew Mac would be up in a few hours because a nightmare, Flack had told her about his last case, she knew he had pictured Louise in place of Rosaline. But she know also on more thing - Louise was the only person in the world that could help him. So she left them alone, sleeping, letting Louise do her magic.


End file.
